A virgin boy (brallon)
by Wig-BanderSnatched
Summary: Friends with benefits Brendon and Dallon end up fucking


Brendon stared at his phone for a few minutes before carefully tapping on Dallon's name in messages.

"I have to tell you something" he sent, then typed "I think I'm in love with you" before deleting and retyping it as "I want your dick in my ass ;)" he hit send before smacking his head _brendon, you fucking idiot why can't you just TELL HIM_ he thought as soon as it sent

* * *

 _Ding_

dallon swiped the message on his phone, responding "i bet you do ;)" he wished Brendon actually liked him, but he knew that was a madman's dream, and that this was just a joke between the two of them.

* * *

Brendon looked at the new message, contemplating between sending " wanna fuck" and "let's eat out tonight." He eventually decided on the first.

* * *

dallon responded, " come on me- I mean over"

* * *

brendon rolled off the couch, walking out the door. The whole ten minute drive to Dallon's he was thinking about what could happen, just the two of them... alone...

it felt as if no time had passed when he found himself knocking on dallon's door. Dallon opened the door, keeping one hand at the door frame.

"Hey sexy" Brendon stated, before ducking under dallon's arm into the house. Dallon snorted and closed the door. He laid down on the couch, giving no room for Brendon to sit.

"skeet your feet." Brendon said, motioning at dallon's legs taking up most of the couch.

"Nah" Dallon responded.

"fine, fuck you" Brendon said, laying on top of Dallon. This wasn't weird or romantic to the boys, it was normal. They had a very close freind ship, and often kissed or groped eachother casually.

"Hey Dallon, what're you thinking about" Brendon asked

"just how I wanna fuck you" Dallon whispered in Brendon's ear.

"Oh yeah?" Brendon asked.

"Yep, I wanna lick your tits and suck your clit." Dallon laughed _fuck was that a little too honest?_ He thought.

"Suck my dick, bitch" Brendon joked.

"k" Dallon responded.

"Wait really?" Brendon asked, waiting for Dallon to snort/laugh and kick him out.

"yeah..." Dallon replied, waiting for the walking forehead to break his nose and walk out.

thankfully for the both of them, neither of thoes things happened, instead Brendon inched closer to Dallon' face. He whispered "how bout we do something even better" before taking dallon's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

Dallon took charge, practically ripping His shirt off. He pushed Brendon into the bed, pulling the bisexual's pants, and underwear down in one swift movement. He then discarded his own onto the bedroom floor. He fumbled in the nightstand drawer for a moment before producing a small bottle of lube. He poured some into his fingers then tossed it onto the bed for later use. Wasting no time he pushed in two fingers at once, causing Brendon to gasp at the sudden contact.

brendon pulled Dallon down to kiss him while Dallon started twisting and scissoring his fingers in Brendon. Soon enough two fingers became three, then Dallon pulled them out, applying the lube onto his dick.

"Dallon, for the love of god fuck me allready!" Brendon exclaimed. Dallon quickly pushed into Brendon, who yelped at the size.

"C'mon babe, I thought you wanted me to fuck you." Dallon mocked.

"I do... I just... I've... never had sex like this..." Brendon said quietly.

"Oh fuck. I don't know how I feel about this." Dallon responded," I've never taken someone's virginity before."

"I mean I've had sex, whit girls, and I usually top with other guys." Brendon explained.

"Yeah, but that's different" Dallon said.

"this is better." Brendon smiled," you're better." He pulled Dallon down to kiss him.

"Are you ok?" Dallon asked, Brendon nodded, so he slowly started to move in and out. Each time he pushed back in, Brendon would stifle a yelp. Dallon kind of liked the noise, so he started thrusting harder and faster. Brendon was practically screaming.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"no," Brendon responded," it feels good." When pulling out Dallon hit a spot that made Brendon moan loudly, so when thrusting back in he made sure to hit it. Brendon moaned as he came onto his shirt, and dallon's chest. After a few more thrusts dallon came inside Brendon, then pulled out slowly. He rolled next to Brendon on the bed.

"I came on my shirt, I have nothing to wear." Brendon stated.

"you can wear something from my closet." Dallon replied. Brendon stood, slowly and carefully walking over to the dresser to pick out a shirt. He threw on a purple one with a lightning bolt and the words "sexy beast" on it.

"Dallon? Why the fuck do you even own this?" Brendon asked. Dallon mumbled something Brendon didn't understand. He slowly made his way back to the bed and they fell asleep.


End file.
